fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence Johanna "Prue" Halliwell is one of the main characters in Fated. She is the first born child of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband, Coop, as well as, the older sister of Parker and Paris Halliwell. She is the first Cupid-Witch to ever exist. As a first-born Witch, Prue is also significantly more powerful than her two younger sisters. Prue is a member of the Warren family. Early History Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was, in fact, fated to be born. Her parent's marriage and her eventual birth were nearly unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth in late 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P". She also named her daughter Prudence, after her own late sister, Prudence Halliwell. Personality Prudence is incredibly stubborn and sarcastic, traits born out of her mother's over-protectiveness. Being the oldest of two younger sisters, she has a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness. She also has a bossy streak in her, that causes her to clash with her family. Physical Appearance Prue is a very pretty woman, with green eyes, wavy burgundy hair, and a slim figure. She has well-sculpted eyebrows that are half a shade darker than her hair and full of texture. Her style can be described as elegant-chic with a touch of edge. She is always seen wearing her cupid ring. Powers and Abilities Prue is the oldest of three sisters and is the firstborn child. Being the first born her powers are stronger than her other sister. She is also a Cupid-Witch and has inherited magical abilities from both sides. Relationships |-|Familial = Parker Halliwell Paris Halliwell |-|Romantic = |-|Friendly = Appearances Season 1 * TBA Notes and Trivia * She was named after her powerful late Aunt, Prudence Halliwell, who had a very close relationship with her mother, Phoebe. ** She was also named after her Grandmother, Penny, whose maiden name was Johnson, however, the female version of Johnson is Johanna. ** Penny once called Prue P.J. when she came to visit for the opening of Piper's restaurant. * She is the first Cupid-Witch in existence. * She came into her powers when she was ten months old. * She shares many similarities with her Aunt, Prudence Halliwell. ** They share the same first and last name: Prudence Halliwell. ** They both have black hair and green eyes. ** Both are very business-oriented and take their jobs very seriously. ** Both are the eldest sister of their trio. Gallery Category:Fated Category:Next Generation Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Cupid-Witches